


In a Land of Odd Creatures

by SliccRicc898



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Is King, Human-Creature, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Tension, This sexy creature makes arthur jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SliccRicc898/pseuds/SliccRicc898
Summary: A mysterious creature has Arthur jealous for Merlin.OrThere, in the prophecy, states that a creature gets involved in Merlin and Arthur's lives-- possibly for the worst or for the best.





	1. Beginning of a Jealousy Game

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic and I don't really know what I'm doing but screw it; here it is

Arthur took but a single glance at his manservant. What was it? About such a man that gave him a feeling of some sort, not hatred nor admiration-- or so he thought.

Like that time he was to head in from training-- Merlin giving that grin of his that was difficult not to reflect. That particular smile meant he just had spoken something as a tease directed to Arthur, a tease he did not so mind as to return.

There was something about him that seemed… Well, it was a wonder what it seemed. Merlin had the face of that of an ordinary towns person. Nothing of detail that would spark an “Oh! What a handsome man!” from anyone around the bustling corners of the town. Not in an actual ordinary person, however, would those features seem to fit. His cheekbones rose high, which would look utterly ridiculous on just any passerby. The way he wore it forged charm onto his face. With every slide of a cheeky smile shed light in his eyes.

His clothing, as ragged as they were, were nothing to be impressed by. Red or blue sleeves peaked from the brown of his jacket. Those sleeves wrapped loosely around his wrist, most of the time hanging around lower on the palm of his hand. Exposition of the slim fingers made every motion of his hand seem hesitant. Modest. Delicate.

Right now, though, Merlin appeared to be freezing his arse off. Much to amuse Arthur.

A cold breeze blew challengingly against Merlin’s face. 

He, in return, clenched his teeth and breathed out shakily, his breath visible as a soft cloud in the crisp air. His arms hugged around his own body as he continued to walk slowly behind the trail of the knights (plus a king-sized prat).

“Remind me again why we’re here?”

Arthur turned to Merlin with a raised brow.

“We need to hunt,” His short reply came as he quickly turned back to face the front.

“Why now?” Merlin questioned.

Arthur exhaled and turned to Merlin once more. They were hunting because somebody had been thieving, even among the heightened patrol of the castle grounds. Somebody had been stealing rations of food from the supply a few bunches at a time so that it would not have been recognized until it was of utmost necessity.

Arthur spoke slowly, emphasizing his words as if he were speaking to a child.  
“We hunt for animals. We hunt animals for meat. We need meat for food. We need food to eat. And we need food, Merlin, not to die.”

He turned back and crunched through the layer of icy floor, leading the group ahead.

Merlin sighed. He was going to say something about how it would be impossible to find any animals prancing about in a weather like this until--

Something ran as a blur right across the front of the group. 

The knights whipped their heads in search of where the creature had run off to, but no sign of footprint bared the grounds of where it had touched. 

“Everyone split up!”

The knights went on towards the direction of the animal, but with some distance between each of them. Arthur was the first to run ahead.

Merlin stood there, as if not being ordered to do anything. He hated hunting. Yes, he enjoyed feasting on meat, but watching the animals actually being killed made him feel sick. Another cold breeze swept through the naked forest trees and Merlin shivered beneath a brown fabric of blanket hugging his shoulders, stepping backwards to lay against a tree.

He tripped over something and fell flat on his back against the chilling floor. He groaned. His neck strained to look upon what he had stumbled over. It was the creature that had passed in front of the knights, tangled beneath his legs. The creature’s slim hazel eyes pierced back at Merlin, but it didn’t flee away from him. It was like no other creature he had ever laid eyes upon, nevertheless, a creature who has ever stalked the wood.

It had the general shape of a medium-sized herding dog, which included the snout and four legs. Its head and body was covered in long, fluffy white fur. This part was odd-- It had the tail of a small dragon, the scales a contrasting variety of black and silver. Its nails were long and black, but it wasn’t ready to pounce on anyone. The expression it bore, sly yet curious, fitted within the curves of its mouth and cheeky yellow eyes.

Not so long after, Arthur called out through the trees.

“Merlin!”

Merlin hurried to his feet, no thought in mind when he lifted up the creature and hid it inside a hole in the massive tree he wanted earlier to rest on. It, in return, didn’t restrain from this sudden movement.

He turned to the direction Arthur was calling and crossed his arms swiftly. 

Something scaly wrapped around Merlin’s leg, sharing its warmth and something else that Merlin couldn’t describe, before vanishing.

Arthur was the first to appear, the knights following shortly after.

“What the hell were you doing?! You could have at least helped us!”

“I was…” He looked down at his boots. His impulsive mind came down with a rather nonintellectual response.

“I was just… you know…”

Arthur’s eyebrow arched, waiting for his line of reasoning.

“I really had to pee.”

 

~

 

Arthur sat at his desk, body bare of armor. His sleeves were pushed up just below his elbow, one hand pushing his hair back from his forehead.

Merlin walked over to his king from the side of the room, still in continuation with his chore: wiping the glasses.

He stood near Arthur’s desk, who failed to acknowledge him.

“Arthur, I’m sure things will turn up.”

The king eyed Merlin from his position. He never did address him in a proper manner, even given that he was the king and Merlin was his manservant. 

But, just around Merlin, he felt as if hierarchy was nothing even if he were as high as rankings can go.

“And how so?” Arthur asked, sounding as though he didn’t want an answer but his mind in betrayal. A servant’s comments were not to be considered in such crucial moments, or so he was taught.

Merlin paused his wiping and set the glass down on Arthur’s desk. He left his hand resting on the cup still. His eyes remained fixated on it, but his mind was focusing on was somewhere else.

“I don’t know,” His eyebrows furrowed at a glint of light reflecting from the mouth of the cup.

“I just… have a sort of feeling that something will actually turn up. Strange, really.”

He let go of the cup and threw the rag he was wiping it with over his shoulder. Arthur’s eyes were still trained on Merlin with every piece of dialogue. 

Merlin’s boots clopping against the floor were the only sounds that filled the room. He picked up a pitcher from another table and walked back to Arthur, pouring a cool, fresh liquid into the newly-cleaned glass. 

Arthur’s gaze deemed serious as he eyed the cup before him fill halfway.

He snapped out of it when he heard Merlin let out a short and quiet breathy laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Arthur demanded, resting his jaw on the palm of his hand.

“It’s nothing.”

“It clearly isn’t.”

Merlin shook his head with a laugh.

“You do this thing whenever you think too hard.”

Arthur quirked his brow.

“A thing?”

“A pouty thing,” Merlin finished.

Arthur pouted.

“I do not pout.”

“You do.”

“Do not!” He crossed his arms.

“You’re even doing it right now,” Merlin pointed out.

Arthur pursed his lips and stubbornly grabbed a hand-held mirror laying face down on his desk.

He was pouting.

Arthur puffed out an angry breath. He looked ridiculous.

He put his mirror down and sighed.

“And I do this all the time?”

“More than you think.”

Arthur sunk down and rested his head on his desk.

“How pathetic,” Arthur mumbled to himself.

Merlin glanced sideways at Arthur. Covertly, he hated seeing him like this.

“Cheer up, Arthur, you’re always pathetic.”

Arthur didn’t respond.

Merlin exhaled. He looked down at the back of Arthur’s head (it was more tangled than it usually is) and fought the urge to laugh at it. Now wasn’t the time. He, alternatively, thought of what more to say to cheer him up.

“You’re doing great, you know, for what it is,” Merlin said, trying to be gentle.

Arthur paused for a moment, not moving his head from on top of the table. 

He then let out a muffled, “Wow, I must have really done something wrong for you to be complimenting me.”

“I’m serious, Arthur. You act quickly when disaster strikes and wouldn’t hesitate to do anything if it were to help out your people. You’ve got great leadership skills and are, by far, the greatest king I know of and will ever know. So why get so down now, when everything always turns out right at the end?”

Arthur remained in his position for a moment before slowly lifting his head up, eyes meeting Merlin’s.

“Sometimes I think you can be a whole different person.”

Merlin gave out a cheeky smile.

“That’s just part of my charm.” 

Merlin proceeded to speed quickly out the room before any flying object coming his direction would actually manage to take a hit on him.

 

~

 

 

Merlin’s limbs stretched out before curling up in their original position. He yawned and turned over to his side, breathing out happily.

That’s odd. 

Merlin’s brows furrowed as he felt the breath he let out hit back against his face in a warm gust of air. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking as the blur of his sight adjusted to the figure laying in front of him and the early daylight surrounding it.

Figure?

Merlin pushed himself away from the person on his bed and flopped onto the ground, forgetting how small his bed was. He groaned, hand on his head, and craned his neck to squint at who was laying with him.

What he saw awed him for a second. There was a bare-chested man on his bed, skin as white as the frosty snow floor. His hair were lengths of silvery threads that went down just past his jaw, and the top of his left arm bore black tattoo-like scales. His slim, yellow eyes looked down at him almost slyly, and his lips were shaped in a smirk-like grin.

After another second, however, a different burst of realization hit Merlin. He felt strangely cooler with the touch of the ground, and he peered down to discover himself completely nude. When he looked back up at the person in his bed, he realized that his lower body, too, was probably bare beneath the covers.

Merlin scrambled to cover his bits as he realized what this had meant.

“Did we…” Merlin hinted, heart thumping for the answer to come. He had never slept with anyone before. It was strange. He couldn’t remember a single thing that occured last night that could have led to this. 

The man, in return, simply tied the silvery hairs of the his head swiftly with a blue ribbon, leaving the hairs hanging on either side of his face loose from the ribbon’s constriction.

Instead of responding to Merlin directly, he rose to his knees on the mattress, the sheets slipping off his hips.

Merlin modestly tried to avert his gaze.

The man crawled to the edge of the bed and shifted so that his legs hung off the side of the bed. Merlin impulsively pushed himself away from the man.

“I-I… if anything happened last night, I don’t remember,” Merlin tried, but the man only advanced closer to him, crouching at his length. 

Merlin soon bumped into the wall, knees pulled up against his chest as the man crawled nearer. The man’s height caused him to tower over Melin as he stood on his knees. His head was craned over Merlin’s, looking down at him with eyes Merlin couldn’t read or pull away from.

The man moved his slim fingers down Merlin’s knees, his long, black nails careful not to scrape any skin.

“Er- please, sir, I-“

But the man reached a part of Merlin’s ankle that caused him to feel something warm and tingly and familiar. Merlin glanced down and saw that the man was in contact of a scale-like mark that coiled around Merlin’s ankle. He never noticed it until now. It felt like a passageway guiding a current of warmth and an indescribable sensation from the mysterious man’s finger to his ankle’s scar.

The man looked at Merlin, eyes piercing. His lips parted as he began to speak.

“Savior,” He began, voice smooth and princely.

“I have come to offer anything that pleases you, anything that you ask that I am able, for I am in debt to you.” 

Merlin stared into the man’s familiar eyes. It couldn’t be placed where he saw them.

The man then wrapped all of his fingers around Merlin’s ankle, sharing Merlin a rush of warm familiarity. He gasped softly with the man’s touch. Everything clicked together.

The slim, yellow eyes. The sly grin. The mark on his arm— like the tail of the creature he saw...

“You’re the creature we were hunting in the woods,” Merlin figured.

The creature released his hold on Merlin’s ankle and nodded. 

“Yes, my Savior.” 

The creature lifted his hand up and brushed the back of his finger against Merlin’s cheek.

“However... you, like me, share something that makes us who we are.”

Merlin felt his own eyes glow with the creature’s touch. The creature was sharing a power he had within. Well, not sharing, but exposing.

“Magic?” Merlin asked, but already knew the answer to.

“It is very rare, yes, yet a creature like me is one of the few left that can channel its own magic, nevertheless blend in with this dominating species.”

“You are a human and a creature...” Merlin voiced with a hint of amazement.

The man nodded.

Merlin thought for a moment.

“And what do I call you?”

The man creature smiled.

“Forgive me, for I have forgotten to introduce myself. I was birthed with the name Kilgaa. I am a creature known as a Khangi, my Savior”

“You don’t have to keep calling me that...”

“My apologies. Would you be more in preference of Emrys?”

“Not many people in this town call me by that name, actually. Call me Merlin.”

He hummed.

“A suiting name for my Savior. I shall call you whatever you please, Merlin.” He reached down for Merlin’s hand and gently lifted it up to his face. His lips came in contact with the back of the skin on warlock’s hand.

“Delicate, yet strong skin…” Kilgaa said to himself.

Merlin didn’t know how to react with this contact, but he had yet to react as Kilgaa stood up and moved towards the door.

“Wait,” Merlin called out.

Kilgaa obeyed and immediately and turned to his Savior.

“You’re naked.” Merlin pointed out.

The creature laughed inwardly.

“As are you, Merlin.”

Merlin had forgotten all about his nudity and tried to cover himself once more.

“I get why you’d be naked, but why am I nude, exactly?” Merlin asked, as he had been carried away to do so earlier.

“I had to find your mark,” His eyes flickered to the scar on Merlin’s ankle for reference.

“Not to worry, Merlin, because now you do not have anything to hide from me. You do not have to shield anything from me, either, as I have already seen everything.” Kilgaa smirked as Merlin conflicted covering himself with an embarrassed look.

Finally moving to action, Merlin stood up and went searching for his clothes. He put them on and looked back to Kilgaa, who had remained at his doorway. 

“Erm-“

Merlin grabbed his blanket and put it around Kilgaa’s shoulders and sat him down on his bed.

“Are you looking for entertainment in bed?” Kilgaa voiced teasingly.

“N-no… just,” he motioned his hands to signify Kilgaa to stay.

“Wait here while I get you some clothes at the town’s market.”

Kilgaa nodded with a smirk as Merlin left to the paths of the marketplaces.

He picked up some clothing that were sizes bigger than his own, analyzing them and guessing which ones would fit the taller man in his room.

“You sure are up earlier, boy.”

Merlin whipped around to see Gaius holding some bottles of remedy in his hands and arms.

“I can say the same with you,” Merlin countered.

“A blacksmith’s family had an emergency with their father, but it turns out all he needed were some constipation cures…” Gaius looked down at the bundle of clothes hanging over Merlin’s arm.

“Doing some shopping, I see. But those clothes are far too big to fit you. You need to get those in many sizes smaller than that. Honestly, can’t you do things for yourself?” Gaius shook his head. Merlin feigned a playful look of hurt as Gaius bid goodbye and walked down the path to the direction the blacksmith’s house may have been.

Merlin bought all the clothes he needed and headed back down to his room. 

Kilgaa still sat at the edge of his bed, wrapped loosely in Merlin’s blanket.

“Here,” Merlin announced, handing Kilgaa his outfit.

“You can change here, and I’ll… I’ll wait outside for you—“

“You do not have to depart, you can remain here with me. I have nothing to hide,” Kilgaa declared, already slipping the blanket off and examining each piece of clothing.

After more examining, Kilgaa added, “I also don’t know where I am supposed to put my head in…” He held up his pair of pants.

Merlin walked over habitually and explained which piece of garment was which. He was used to dressing Arthur, so this was not anything he was bothered by. After helping Kilgaa put on his breeches, Merlin then crouched down and fitted them around his ankles.

Merlin rose to his feet again and put a belt around Kilgaa’s waist. Before he could slip the leather through the frame of the belt, Kilgaa remarked smugly.

“Bet you get to unbuckle many belts.”

Merlin glanced up with an arched brow and a sideways smile.

“Never have, in the way you’re suggesting anyway.”

Kilgaa‘s brows furrowed.

“I refuse to believe that. How is it that nobody has chosen to mate with you?”

“I’m not the type anyone wants to sleep with, I guess.”

“Lies. When I have it my way, I am going to be sure you get laid. Perhaps by the hands of myself,” Kilgaa said with a smirk.

Merlin let out a small laugh and playfully shoved at Kilgaa’s hips, causing him to stumble backwards into the wall which took Merlin with him because he still held the ends of his belt.

Their laughs were short lived when the door burst opened.

“Merlin wake your lazy—“

Arthur stood still in the doorway. His hair was a tangled mess and his shirt was fitted on backwards.

Shit. Merlin had forgotten to get Arthur ready this morning.

“Sorry, Arthur. Must’ve forgotten to go up on time to dress you.” 

He looked at Merlin and at the man up against the wall.

“Clearly. I can see what distracted you.” He said with steady anger.

Merlin looked at topless Kilgaa and his own hands on Kilgaa’s unbuckled belt. This may look bad from anyone just walking in.

“I- this isn’t-“

Arthur shot a look of poison toward the two men, but it was strongly addressed to Kilgaa.

“Be on time or I’ll be sure to fire you from your position.” He spat to Merlin.

He directed his challenging glare to Kilgaa before slamming the door so hard that the walls shook.

Merlin stood shocked, gaze remaining fixed at the shut door. He hadn’t thought that Arthur would be this grouchy for him not being there to dress him.

Kilgaa, however, smiled in amusement. He knew that those bursts of anger were only formed by sparks of jealousy.

He loved feeding off of jealousy and craved for more of this poisoned emotion from the notorious King of Camelot.


	2. Merlin Deserves a Break

How could he be so dull? He had buried his duties to the back of his mind that morning.The king had already become needy (Merlin should have already been there to be of service to him). His known only significance in the kingdom was to stand as the king’s manservant, anyway.

But, then again, Merlin wasn’t just a manservant. He had a life of his own. When he wasn’t serving Arthur, he was protecting him with an outlawed force, not that Arthur would be aware of that anytime soon. Still, magic was outlawed, and Merlin’s deepest desire was for no discrimination; just peace between all people, no matter what they are. For some reason, all things magic would end up a burden for Merlin, somehow weaving its way to be a disruptive entity in which would risk the lives of the people of Camelot.

Kilgaa was another one of those unplanned occurrences.

How was it that Merlin was assumed to know that the creature he rescued had the capability of transforming human, and that he would return to repay his debt? How was he to know that he would be appearing beside him in the comfort of his own bed? Nude?

Arthur now possibly figured that Merlin spent his time sleeping with blokes every mysterious absent in which he abandoned the king to deal with the dark magic that risked Arthur’s life, substituting his claims about spending his time as an alcoholic in the taverns.

What a burden, to hold such a misunderstanding as that.

Merlin sighed as he slipped a shirt over Kilgaa’s head, and in return Kilgaa slipped his arms through the sleeves. Merlin then brought up his hands to tie up the laces of the collar.

Kilgaa bore a look of discomfort as Merlin stepped back from his completion of tying. The taller man fingered his collar and pulled it away from his neck, as if that would rid of the awkward feeling of clothing hanging around his neck.

“Not used to wearing clothes much, are you?”

Kilgaa shook his head, face in a scowl as he tugged at the tie binding his shirt’s collar together.

Merlin stalked up to the taller man once more and pulled lightly at one end of the string, causing the strings to unravel and for the shirt to open up slightly, revealing a hint of the bare skin that stretched over Kilgaa’s collarbones. 

The Khangi was fully clothed now, a cream coloured long-sleeved shirt hugged a bit loosely around his slim torso. His shirt tucked down into his belted brown trousers.

“I forgot to buy you your shoes…” Merlin looked down at Kilgaa’s bare feet.

“This is just fine.” Kilgaa responded, comfortable that his feet remained free and unrestricted.

Merlin tilted his head a bit.

“You sure?”

“I travel more efficiently when I am able feel the grounds I walk upon. I am an animal, as you know.”

Merlin pursed his lips in thought.

“But the people will stare.”

“That is alright. I do not mind what the people think,” He lifted up his hand and rested his fingers along the crook of Merlin’s neck, causing Merlin to feel a nice warm sensation with his touch, the other’s magic coursing temporarily over Merlin’s body. Kilgaa’s magic felt like what Merlin imagined gold, shimmering Pixie Dust to be. 

“Unless,” Kilgaa moved his hand a little higher, his sharp black nails brushed gently across his cheek as he moved his hand back down to rest upon his shoulder.

“You don’t approve?” He finished.

The feeling of another’s magic felt magnificent. He kept still with Kilgaa’s touch.

“Why would I not approve…?” Merlin replied, distracted by the sensation shared by Kilgaa. Maybe if he kept him talking, he would stay like this for longer.

But good things never remained with the young warlock. Kilgaa let his hand fall freely back at his side. 

He loved being a tease.

“I believe you have to go back to his majesty?” Kilgaa spoke as if not knowing his effect on Merlin. He knew well of how Merlin felt because he, too, was affected by power. Merlin’s power. And Merlin felt simply enchanting.

Merlin raised his brows immediately at the mention of Arthur. He’d better hurry before Arthur called in a replacement for him permanently.

“Right.”

He spun around immediately and headed to the door.

It was that easy. One mention of the king’s name has Merlin spellbound, acting immediately for his master. A frown pulled upon Kilgaa’s lips. He was forgotten only by a simple name. 

I will not let you forget me. I haven’t shown you the rest of me yet.

I am not done with you.

He grabbed Merlin’s arm. Merlin whirled his head to look back at the source of what was holding him back. 

As soon as he had faced back, however, his own face was covered by Kilgaa’s. Their lips met and Merlin felt a surge of power spilling from Kilgaa’s lips onto his own. His mind seemed clear at that moment and was replaced by radiant energy, like a river of Pixie Dust flowing through his body at the start of his lips. He felt greatly enlightened-- he felt magnificent.

Kilgaa separated them as he moved back and released his hold on Merlin’s arm. 

“I hope your mind felt at ease. What we just had was Magical Contact. It helps you feel enlightened; less stressed,” Kilgaa explained calmly, as if he did this all the time with humans. He fought the urge to pull Merlin in once more and feel his magic.

Merlin had an impact on him nobody has ever had before. His magic was enticing. Addictive. But that should be expected coming from the most powerful sorcerer ever to live.

Merlin blinked.

Magical Contact was the best sensation Merlin had ever felt in his life. He felt as if he could do anything right now.

“.... It helped,” was all Merlin could manage to pronounce.

Kilgaa’s lips curled, his slim eyes curving along with it.

“You should not let the king wait any longer,” Kilgaa addressed beyond the door.

Merlin turned to look at where Kilgaa was directing his gaze.

“Oh. Right...” Not planning to waste any more time, he opened the door with a creak and strode out, but he stuck his head back through the crack in the door, catching it before it shut.

“Where will you be going then?” He asked, looking curiously at Kilgaa.

“Just going to explore the castle grounds…” Kilgaa replied, concealing the tone of mischief in his reply with a casual one.

The response seemed to satisfy Merlin just fine as he smiled and headed out the door.

 

~

 

“Knock knock,” Merlin announced behind the large wooden doors to the king’s room. He opened the doors before any reply could come.

Arthur was leaning against the post of his bed, arms crossed, one leg over the other.

“So you’re finally done,” said Arthur in a weary sort of tone.

Merlin shut the door behind him. 

“Done...?”

“Done getting it on while you were supposed to be doing your duty and serve the king,” Arthur replied in a dangerous nonchalant tone.

Merlin winced internally. He had forgotten the situation Arthur walked into entirely.

“I… that wasn’t—“

“You know, Merlin, I don’t care what you do in your free time. Unless it affects your work, you don’t have anything to worry about...” Arthur shot a look at Merlin, arms still crossed.

“... Which isn’t the case here. You left the king unfed and to dress himself, all because of…”

He spoke slowly, the thought of it causing him to spit out the reasoning with a hint of unbelief. “Sexual desires.”

“Arthur, that was just a misunderstanding…”

Arthur cocked an eyebrow and challenged him for an explanation.

Merlin couldn’t just simply go, “‘What you saw this morning all happened because I helped set free the creature you and the knights were hunting in the woods. He can turn into a human using magic. That same man you thought I was shagging is that creature, funny enough. I was just dressing him, not undressing him, because I woke up with him naked beside me. Are you convinced that I don’t go out sleeping with everyone during my free time yet?’”

When no response came, Arthur scoffed.

He mumbled something about being a terrible manservant before striding pointedly towards the exit.

Merlin wanted to impulsively point out that he was the only manservant Arthur has ever kept for this long, but decided against fueling his disapprovement. Instead, he decided to stick to what he did best.

“Arthur.”

Arthur paused in his steps.

“What?”

“Your shirt is on backwards.”

 

~

 

Merlin assisted in securing pieces of armor onto Arthur as the knights did the same for themselves.

Arthur didn’t seem to talk much after their conversation earlier and had allowed Merlin to fix his shirt on the right way in silence.

Merlin handed Arthur his blade and he swung it around as he strided down the grassy field to face Elyan. Clouds casted over the sky, tainting the world beneath a faint grey.

Gwaine sauntered over to Merlin, who viewed Arthur and Elyan’s sparring. Gwaine leaned sideways, directing his gaze to the match, as he spoke to Merlin.

“Princess is a bit moody today, isn’t she?” 

Merlin looked ahead as Arthur violently struck his sword against Elyan’s shield, the sound of the blade hitting wood reverberating across the open distance between the duel and the bystanders.

“Forgot to give him breakfast this morning.”

Gwaine turned to Merlin at that.

“Can’t believe you’d do somethin’ like sleep in. What’d you do?”

Merlin trusted Gwaine, and he had been one of the first people he told about his disinterest in women and greater taste in men. Gwaine was magnificently supportive of this, as he slept with both men and women. Merlin decided to be blunt with the details about what had happened this morning because he didn’t want to risk exposing the use of magic being involved.

“This may sound strange, but I woke up next to somebody I didn’t recognize.”

Gwaine beamed at Merlin, patting him heartily on the back.

“Good for you! It was your first time, wasn’t it? How did it feel, or do you not remember?”

Gwaine winked at Merlin as he opened his mouth to reply, but Arthur was one swing away from impaling Elyan. Elyan dodged the close call just barely on time, losing balance and falling to the ground. Merlin and Gwaine immediately ran over to Arthur, joining in on Percival in trying to pull Elyan away from meeting death. Leon locked onto Arthur’s arms from behind.

Poor Elyan looked shaken at the king’s outbreak, and Merlin was immediately at Elyan’s side, asking if he was alright.

“What is the problem, Arthur?” Leon breathed as he held Arthur steady with concern.

“Didn’t get any breakfast this morning,” replied Gwaine, half teasingly and half serious.

But Arthur didn’t hear Gwaine’s remark. He was too busy watching Merlin care for Elyan. Arthur felt bitter. He didn’t care for Arthur the same way he did the knights. It was always different with Arthur, and the king was starting to grow frustrated as to why he acted differently around him only. Once Merlin looked up, he directed a glare to the man wielding the sword.

“What was that? Are you really that upset about not getting enough to eat this morning?” Merlin questioned Arthur bewilderedly. He was just in the feeling of enlightenment earlier because of the contact he and Kilgaa had, but dealing with Arthur drained that feeling away easily. 

“I wouldn’t have starved if you were there to serve me food.”

“Starved? Arthur, it was just one meal. You could have easily asked for another servant to bring you food while I wasn’t there.”

“It is your job, isn’t it? Serving me should have been prioritized by you. I’ve caught you slacking off this morning once again, and I don’t believe it’s very hard to wake up like you usually do every morning to start off with your duties.”

Don’t believe it’s very hard. Not hard? Merlin’s jaw stiffened as he ranted fiercely in his mind. I serve you all day, every day. I need to make up excuses for my absences; absences that are beneficial to you. Absences that save your life. It’s my duty to protect you, but you’re only making my duty harder to bare.

Sometimes Merlin felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore because of all the responsibilities he carried. Sometimes he just wished he could just find a temporary escape that can ease himself of all his troubles.

When Merlin spoke, he spoke slowly, as he was trying not to break.

“Sometimes, I think you don’t remember that I’m a person and that I have a life too. Sometimes I grow tired of working all day, have you ever thought about that? I know I am a servant and working is what was expected of me, but I wasn’t born practicing the duties to become a perfect servant, you know. I was starting to think that you didn’t care whether I was a servant and saw me as a friend instead. But now, I’m not sure those times I thought you were being friendly were actually real.”

It was stupid, but Merlin felt his throat close up and his head starting to pound, feeling as though tears would stream down his face. But it was not because he was sad, but because he was frustrated that he couldn’t tell anyone anything about what happened in his life. Lancelot knew of his magic and his duty to protect Arthur, but that noble knight lived to be too good, and died giving up his own life for somebody else. Gaius knew everything that happened from the start, but he never really understood what pressure Merlin felt when he went through all of this. Merlin just wanted to let it all out— but he knew he couldn’t. So he didn’t.

“... I think Merlin has a point,” Gwaine was the first to speak. “He’s never really gotten any breaks, hasn’t he? Working all day has its effect on people, and I can’t even imagine myself having to do work all day for the rest of my life. I think our Merlin here,” he rested his hand on Merlin’s shoulder and gripped it reassuringly, “deserves some time off, don’t ya think?” 

Gwaine looked about the knights, waiting for response.

“I agree,” Elyan said, standing from the ground.

“Merlin is a hard working man and I feel like he deserves some time off,” Elyan reasoned, smiling at Merlin.

The other knights nodded some form of agreement and turned to look at Arthur for his approval.

Merlin looked about the knights and smiled internally, eyes shining with gratitude at their kindness. A break sounded nice. Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all.

Arthur looked baffled, yet felt urged not to say no. Arthur thought that maybe Merlin needed some time away from him. Arthur was stressed lately due to the issue of the lessened food supply and took it out on people. Merlin especially.

He looked to Merlin at this, whose eyes shone with a look that he directed towards the knights. The look of when he couldn’t believe something good was happening to him. Arthur’s face softened at that.

“Fine. You were being extra terrible at being a servant lately anyway.”

Merlin eyes widened at that, his mouth agape.

“Really? You’re actually letting me have a vacation? You? King Arthur? Giving a servant some time off?”

Arthur glared, but it didn’t really reach his heart.

“Don’t make me change my mind. You get three weeks off. That’s all,” he said with crossed arms.

Merlin breathed out an exasperated laugh, the knights congratulating him with pats on the back and little side hugs.

Arthur concealed his smile as he watched the scene unfold before him, but it didn’t last long when he saw the light in Merlin’s eyes and his grateful smile fitted upon his face. Arthur cleared his throat and looked away when he felt himself smiling back.

 

~

 

Merlin hummed a random tune he composed in his head as he strode through the forest. He was in a good mood today, and decided to pick up the prettiest flowers he could find to give to Guinevere. Guinevere was in bed because she had fallen ill, and Morgana requested that she’d be sent the most beautiful flowers of the land as a get well gift. Merlin volunteered because Gwen was his friend, and she deserved everything in the world if it were to repay her radiant kindness.

The clouds seemed to have vanished, leaving the sun to shine brightly and blue of the sky to vibrantly spread overhead. The snow had melted overnight, leaving the grass to sweat beneath the light of the sun, thankful for its rays. He was so encaptured in this positive feeling that he didn’t seem to notice the figure that lurked stealthily beyond the trees not so far behind.

Merlin had been walking through a part of the woods he didn’t recognize; but the path contained sprinkles of small flowers here and there, which increased his chances of finding better flowers as he traveled onward. He soon heard the gentle rushing of water travelling across the path, and didn’t stop until he saw the shallow river. On the river’s side, there grew a widespread of flowers-- some small and medium-sized ones all sorts of colors. But the ones that caught his eye were tall, bell-shaped orange ones. He had never seen such beautiful flowers. They seemed to literally glow beneath the light of the sun. He was entranced by it, moving slowly over the field of smaller flowers towards it.

Once he reached the the flowers (their stems were half the size of him), he admired them quietly. These would be perfect for Gwen. 

He reached his hand out and wrapped his fingers around the stem when somebody called out, “Merlin, stop!”

He whipped his head in time to see Kilgaa running towards him in the distance.

He yelled back at the running man. “Stop what?”

His question was acknowledged when the stem of the flower he held onto rose suddenly from the ground, taking a large boulder of earth along beneath it. Merlin jumped back and watched as the flower rose feet above him, all atop a dirt-covered figure. The boulder of dirt shook itself off, revealing what looked like a large moving rock. Thick, sharp-sculpted arms rose out of the rock’s sides. Before Merlin could act, it raised one of its arms into the air and cut down quickly, slicing deeply into the skin of Merlin’s arm. Merlin cried out as he fell to his knees at the sting of pain in his left arm, gripping it as blood poured rapidly from the large wound. 

The rock turned away, crossing over the river in large steps as he disappeared into the other side of the woods.

Kilgaa called out again, close behind him this time. He dropped onto his knees when he was beside him. He took one look at the cut in his sleeve, which ran from his shoulder down to his wrist, and went straight into action. He slipped Merlin’s shirt off over his head, careful not to let the fabric rub against the wound. He cupped some water from the river and poured it down the cut.

Merlin winced in pain as the water ran down his injured arm. Some of the blood washed away, but more was starting to well out. Kilgaa quickly wrapped Merlin’s discarded shirt around the bleeding arm. He then ripped off one of his sleeves, then tied it around the fabric to keep it steady. 

“At least it was a red shirt…” Merlin joked weakly through the pain he was going through.

Kilgaa lifted the clothed arm up to his face and bent his head down a little.

“What are you…”

Kilgaa kissed the cloth that laid atop the slit and kept his position for a bit, his eyes concentrating at something in the trees behind Merlin. Merlin, however, didn’t notice this because his cut began feeling odd. It felt like stitches were crawling slowly down his arm, weaving its way through his skin as they closed up the wound. Merlin slowly unraveled the fabric around his arm and froze when the fabric slipped off. His arm was completely healed. There was no sign of a scar where the rock had scraped. It was as if nothing had happened at all.

Kilgaa looked beyond Merlin into the trees with an amused grin. The king had retreated back into the forest when he saw Kilgaa stare back directly into his eyes whilst he kissed his servant.

Before this all had happened, Kilgaa had been watching Merlin from afar. Ever since his Magical Contact with him, he was attracted to the sense of Merlin’s magic. 

While watching Merlin casually from atop a castle wall, he saw him enter the woods. Kilgaa was about to head back to Merlin’s room, finally growing bored of watching Merlin all day, when he saw a certain blonde-haired man follow Merlin from behind, taking cover behind the trees as he went. Kilgaa’s eyes gleamed with excitement as he recognized the man as the king right away, and he then decided to follow Arthur to find out his intentions.

Kilgaa’s eyes can see further ahead than the average human eye, so he saw Merlin approach the Floragin Stone beast before Arthur could even see the river. 

“How did you do that?” Merlin asked Kilgaa in awe, feeling his now unscathed skin.

“The Khangi are creatures of healing,” Kilgaa explained.

“Although there are very few of us who exist with magical properties, those few are dedicated with powers of healing things such as plants and animals, but rarely any human contact. In fact, we aren’t allowed to be seen by any human in our animal form— as it is forbidden by the prophecy.”

“We are also known as creatures of the Magic Kiss, due to our ability to direct our power through contact of the lips.” Kilgaa put his finger on his lips and winked at Merlin.

That made sense. The Magical Contact they had caused Merlin to feel at ease, and his arm was healed by the touch of Kilgaa’s lips.

“Amazing…” Merlin examined his arm from several angles.

Kilgaa stared at the man before him. He was shirtless, chest and abdomen exposed. There wasn’t very much muscle, but he wasn’t a fighter. Merlin sat there beside him, completely vulnerable. Kilgaa felt the desire to feel Merlin beneath his fingertips swell greatly— wanting to feel the same rush of ecstasy from the magic that coursed through Merlin’s body once more.

Be patient, Kilgaa thought. You can be patient.

“What were your intentions, being out here in the woods all by yourself?” Kilgaa asked, keeping his gaze averted from Merlin’s bare form. Instead, he kept his eyes trained on the flowers surrounding them.

“Flowers for a sick friend,” Merlin responded.

“Why far out here?”

“I need the best flowers to give to her, and this seemed like a good path to find one.”

“You have been searching this forest when there’s been a beautiful flower existing nearby all along.”

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked, looking up at Kilgaa. Kilgaa returned his gaze to Merlin, smiling at his puzzled expression.

“The flower’s you, love.”

He winked charmingly at Merlin as Merlin, in return, threw a handful of grass to Kilgaa’s smirking face.

 

~

 

Arthur was walking down the torchlit halls, white lilies in possession, as he made his way to Guinevere’s place. As he turned the corner, he bumped into a figure leaning with one foot against the wall. Arthur immediately went into a fighting stance, pointing the lillies at the man as if it were a weapon. 

“Who are you and why are you here?” Arthur demanded.

The man had silvery hair that reflected upon the moonlight from the large windows opposite of the torchlit wall. He turned his head and moved his body so that he faced Arthur. The light of the fire from the torch nearest danced across his face, giving out harsh shadows that struck each feature. It wasn’t long before Arthur looked into the familiar yellowish eyes that he finally took the man’s identity into recognition. Although his hair wasn’t tied up, Arthur recognized the person as the man he caught with Merlin this morning as well as that time at the woods.

“Oh my, a flower. How threatening,” Kilgaa mocked calmly.

Arthur was conflicting upon his relation with Merlin, as he has been seen with Merlin more than once. He took in mind the fact that Merlin had a life himself, and came to a conclusion that this man had some sort of significance in his servant’s life to be that close to him. For some odd reason, it nerved him to think about the man even potentially being somebody in which Merlin kept close to romantically, and denied every thought related to that in an instant.

Arthur put the flowers down as he questioned the man that presented himself so casually in his presence. “What are you doing out here among the castle grounds so late at night?”

“I was looking for you,” the man replied as if he and Arthur had been old friends.

“You cannot simply go out searching for the king. Nevertheless, wander the castle grounds with guards on duty.”

“Well, I am here, aren’t I? And so are you, so I don’t seem to recognize the issue here. You may need to train the guards a bit better though; they are quite easy to surpass. Given their lousy skill, it was simply child’s play to slip past them...”

“What do you need me for, exactly?” Arthur said angrily at the man’s audacity to call out the quality of skill the king’s guards possess.

“I was just wondering what your relation was to Merlin, and your… intentions with him.”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

“Well, it was obvious you had some sort of personal connection to him, given you were allowed to enter his bedroom without warning and stalk him into the woods,” the man stated easily, eyeing his own sharp, black nails.

Arthur flinched internally at that.

“Merlin is my servant… and my friend,” Arthur added the last part a bit quietly. But the vacant hallway caused Arthur’s words to be heard easily, without disruption.

The man hummed bemusedly. “Is that so? Tell me, then: Why is it that Merlin always came to me whenever he was stressed out, most of those times ranting about you. Has there ever been a time when he found his way to you to talk to about his problems?”

Arthur fell silent. The other man smirked.

“So, I guess these feelings of friendship are not mutual. Just one-sided. Then there was nothing to worry about after all…” Although the word “friendship” was used, Kilgaa hinted that the meaning referred something else, something Arthur refused to acknowledge.

“What exactly is your relationship with Merlin?” Arthur retorted back.

“Apparently,” the man said, turning his back to Arthur.

“something stronger than yours.” He smirked as he headed down the other end of the hall.

 

~

 

Merlin stood at the foot of his bed, staring down at Kilgaa, who lay upon it.

“Why are you standing there,” Kilgaa asked, patting the spot beside him. “Lay next to me.”

Merlin paused for a bit before replying, “I’ll just sleep on the floor.” He turned around to get his spot on the ground ready. Kilgaa sat up, grabbed Merlin’s wrist, and yanked him back, causing him to fall backwards with a yelp, arse half on the bed and half on Kilgaa.

“That’s better,” Kilgaa said, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist and snuggling his face into the crook of his neck.

“Stop, that tickles!”

“What’s with all this noise,” came a voice behind Merlin’s door. The door swung open, unfolding the scene before Gaius’ eyes.

“Gaius! I--”

“No need to explain. You are a growing, independent man, and things like this are only natural. I won’t bother you much longer, I will be gone travelling to visit Alice anyway. Goodbye, and... be safe.”

Gaius hastily shut the door and can be heard scrambling to get his things as he exited the chambers. Merlin flopped backwards, his head sitting his pillow. Now Gaius seems to think he’s been sleeping with Kilgaa.

Kilgaa rested his head beside Merlin’s, turning to wrap an arm around Merlin’s body.

“It’s alright. We can go to sleep now…” Kilgaa soothed.

Merlin huffed, but the warmth and magic that coursed Kilgaa’s body felt soothing, and it didn’t take long before he was drifting off into a comfortable slumber.

 

~

 

The warm glow of sunlight came drifting through the small window of the bedroom. Merlin and Kilgaa had got up to eat breakfast. Merlin’s hair stuck out at odd ends, his face pale face nourished with sleep as he prepared breakfast. Kilgaa sat at the small table, hair swept back from his face, looking as though his face were glowing in the light of the sun.

A knock came at the door and Merlin answered, wondering who could be up so early.

“Merlin! How’s your break so far?” Gwaine said, pulling in Merlin for a hug. Gwaine saw beyond Merlin’s shoulder at the man sitting at the table and grinned.

“Going great I see…” He nudged Merlin’s shoulder and pointed his head towards Kilgaa. Merlin didn’t even bother trying to convince Gwaine he wasn’t doing what he thinks he’s doing with Kilgaa.

“Anyway, the king was gifted plenty of fine fabrics and silks from some small kingdom he has agreed to come to peace with. There’s going to be a sort of festival going on for the whole of Camelot and this newly beriended kingdom. There’s going to be some fancy dress party for nobles and such including their friends, because apparently the prince doesn’t believe in hierarchy and lives, basically, equal in power to his people. Kind fellow, isn’t he?”

Merlin approved of the mindset of this prince, treating people as equals.

“That sounds nice,” Merlin replied.

“The prince sent down tailors along with the fabrics so that people invited to the fancy part of the festival would be fitted into clothes fit enough for a king. You were invited by Arthur to join in the party celebration sort of thing, so you can come with me to get yourself fitted.”

“Arthur invited me?”

“Yeah, he invited all the knights, too. You can bring him if you want ‘cuz we’re allowed to bring in other friends too… or partners,” Gwaine referred to Kilgaa.

Merlin turned to Kilgaa, who gave Merlin a start by appearing right beside him.

“I would like to go,” Kilgaa responded. Going to the ball would give him more of an opportunity to tease Arthur.

“Great! Let’s head down then, shall we?”

 

~

 

Merlin looked into the reflection of himself that stood within the tall mirror facing him. He wasn’t used to wearing such expensive clothing. It wasn’t like anything he’s seen Arthur wear either. It was different both in style and in cloth. Perhaps this was the way the people of the other kingdom dressed.

Merlin wore a white dress shirt beneath a dark ocean blue blazer that had a silver design embroidered around the opening of the blazer and around its cuffs. The pants were neat and not tight nor baggy around his legs. His shoes were ankle-length and were a hard sort of leather, a small belt around the middle of his shoe fastened it. 

Kilgaa was in the area beside him, a wooden privacy screen separated them. He had finished being dressed by one of the tailors before Merlin had.

“Have you finished?”

 

“Yeah.”

They both walked around the screen expectantly, wanting to see how the other looked. Kilgaa wore something entirely different than Merlin did, although it seemed to be made with the same kind of look-- as if they belonged in the same kingdom.

Kilgaa wore a long cream coloured tailcoat that was lined with gold around the edges. Beneath, he wore a white waistcoat that was fastened with matching gold buttons. His pants mimicked the same colour of his tailcoat, and were more fitted around his legs. Much to Kilgaa’s discomfort, he wore the same shoes Merlin did.

“This design is odd, but it seems to suit you quite well, Merlin,” Kilgaa said sincerely.

“You should see yourself. I could’ve mistaken you as a prince.”

The door of the room they were in swung open.

“You fellas done?”

Gwaine stood in the doorway wearing a black vest atop a grey button up long-sleeved shirt. The buttons opened up to expose his some of his chest. His pants were the same as Merlin’s, but his shoes were his own. His sleeves were rolled up just below his elbow.

Gwaine whistled.

“My, what a fine pair of men. I suggest not ruinin’ your clothes ‘till tomorrow ‘cuz that’s when the celebration starts.”

 

Once they went out of the hall, they said their goodbyes to Gwaine as they separated into different directions.

“With looks like that, Merlin, it is certain you will get yourself laid,” Kilgaa announced as they walked down the hall.

Merlin let out a surprised laugh as they made their way back to the chambers to ready themselves a late breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though the ending of this chapter is a bit rushed, but the next chapter is already set in my brain. Sorry this chapter took so long to publish. I just got done with finals, but I also have to study for a benchmark exam next week. Yay.
> 
> Your guys' comments give me motivation to write whenever I can. I really appreciate the amount of kudos and comments I got last chapter, so thank you guys so much!!


	3. In a Room Suffocated With Resentment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while for me to publish, sorry about that. In this chapter, a new royal family is introduced. They are heavily based upon a more 17th century style and I know certain things in this chapter haven’t been created in the Arthurian time period yet, but this is fiction story after all. Hope you enjoy this chapter though, and I'm not sure if this may be the last one.

Gwaine turned the brass knob and pushed the wooden door of the small house open with a creak. The curtains were draped closed over the two only windows amongst the single room. The air was inside was stuffy and drifted with an occasional loud snore.

On a low cot lay a sprawled Percival, laying with one arm dangling over the edge. A blanket had been thrown off to the side and onto the floor. Gwaine shut the door behind him and walked through the kitchen over to the muscular man. He knelt down and wrapped his hand around his bicep, shaking it lightly.

“Oy! Wake yourself up, or you’ll be going to the celebration party by yourself.”

Percival moaned distinctly in return, shifting to a more comfortable position on his side. Gwaine sighed as he stood up from the cool, hard clay flooring, not being able to move very far when Percival grabbed his wrist, eyes still shut.

“Don’ lea’ me,” Percival mumbled sleepily as he tugged Gwaine down into a sitting position on the cot’s unoccupied space. He loosely wrapped his arms around Gwaine’s torso.

“Get yourself changed, then. I’m not doin’ it for you.”

“Clothes… Too far…”

“I put ‘em on the table for you last night. They were already tailored so I picked ‘em up and dropped it off here when you were already asleep.”

Percival sat up slowly and perched himself up on one arm. He kissed Gwaine’s shoulder tenderly and looked up at him for the first time that morning.

“Thanks for that.”

“You’re just lucky I’d put up with a giant beast of an idiot like you,” Gwaine responded with a smile. He picked up the bunched up blanket from the ground and tossed it into Percival’s face. The cot swayed a bit as Gwaine was felt to be moving off of it.

Percival pulled the heavy cloth off his face to reveal Gwaine already standing up, removing his shirt from over his head and reaching over for one of the neatly folded ones on the table.

“You look good,” Percival commented from his position on the cot.

“Haven’t even put on the clothes yet,” Gwaine responded. Percival finally sat up to a sitting position, swinging his legs off one side of the cot.

“I know,” was all Percival responded before walking past Gwaine, playfully giving his bottom a smack as he walked by.

“I was talking about your body.”

Gwaine laughed as they prepared themselves for the day ahead, changing into their new clothes side by side.

 

~

 

Merlin dodged his way to the front of the crowd, Kilgaa trailing closely behind him. The royal family of the small kingdom, surprisingly, walked their journey to Camelot on foot and not on horseback. They all wore the same type of clothing; similar to the designs Merlin, Kilgaa, and Gwaine wore. The royal family’s mindset was rumored about the people of Camelot-- impressing the lot, yet making them skeptical as to question if royalty would really commit to acting in that manner. Believing everyone to be equal was conflicted amongst the people of Camelot, as they were accustomed to believing sorcery was an evil itself that could not be tolerated within any kind of person.

Leading at the front of the line leading the many ecstatic men, women, and children, were assumed to be the family of royalty. It was obvious that the air surrounding the prince and his parents were that to be respected of amongst their own people, and even Merlin (along with the crowd around him) felt as though they had to bow as the family strode across the grounds in front of them.

The prince was at the very front of the line. His curly hair hung in red locks just slightly over one of his eyes, the sides and back of his hair remaining short. He bared a v-shaped bronze bracelet around his wrist that encrusted the family seal— a thin bird spreading its flattering broad wings. 

The prince’s outfit consisted of a sleeveless deep blue tailcoat (shorter than Kilgaa’s) that went down just above the back of his knee. Beneath stuck out a thin white long-sleeved shirt that cuffed perfectly around his wrists. His pants were the same style as Merlin’s, except they were black. His boots were low on his calves and mimicked the colour of his pants.

His father was a shorter, plumpier man that contrasted from his wife and his son. His hair was the same shot of red, but slightly worn from age. The thin hairs gripped onto his balding head as the wind weaved its way through it. He wore a long and heavy sky blue coat that stretched atop his firm, broad shoulders. The expression he wore compared to the sun itself, shining brightly at any passerby that crossed his path. 

His mother was also a kind-looking woman who stood slightly taller and much thinner than her husband. Her grey-tinted red hair was put up in a loose bun atop her head, stray curls of it wandering in every direction. Her dress was a light blue, and her sleeves had ruffles sprouting out of it. Along with the sleeves, the skirt of her dress layered in ruffles as well. Her smiling expression brought out the faint wrinkles around her thin lips and crescent-shaped eyes.

Some of the people trailing behind them dragged along horses that held items on either side of their saddles. As the leading family ahead approached the staircase leading into the castle, they were greeted by the king of Camelot himself, dressed in what seemed like clothes gifted from the royal family. Although not accustomed to the style of the outfit the king wore, it suited him handsomely.

His elegantly patterned dark grey waistcoat was visible beneath his opened blazer. The triple buttons of the waistcoat appeared glimmering white crystals reflecting the sunlight. His blazer was solid black around the cuffs and the near the opening of the shirt, but the remaining areas topped the black with golden patterned dragons. His pants were the same fitted black as the prince’s, and his shoes were a hard black leather.

Arthur stepped down the wide steps to greet the guests.

“Prince Aegar, I believe you’re doing well?” Arthur directed to the prince after a shake of the prince’s hand.

“I’m doing fantastic! Hope you’re doing well yourself?”

“Of course,” Arthur smiled politely as he moved on to the king and queen.

Once in front of the queen, he gave a bow and said, “Queen Erhyle.” She, in turn, curtseyed and smiled graciously upon him. “Just call me Erhyle, dear.”

He nodded and turned to the king. “King Altead,” said Arthur, extending his hand for the king to shake. King Altead took it, but utilized the grip on Arthur’s hand to pull him into a warm hug, bellowing out a laughter that arose from the depths of his great stomach.

“No need for modesty, polite lad! Feel free to act as comfortable as you want around the lot of us. You can start by just calling me Altead!” the king of Vida exclaimed, releasing his hold around Arthur’s back.

King Altead turned from Arthur to his people and the people of Camelot surrounding them. 

“Right then, no time to waste!” He clapped his hands together.

“Dear people of Vida, shall we begin preparing for this special event for the wonderful kingdom of Camelot? Surely, it may not be much, but this is our way of showing gratitude for your noble king, King Arthur, for allowing us to live as allies and not as enemies at war any longer. Bless him, he may be the best ruler I’ve ought to see in all the lands! Shall this meeting be a blessing to us all, as we will try our best to entertain all of Camelot during this visitation!”

“Likewise,” said Arthur, smiling about the people of Camelot and Vida.

After the applause broke out, some of the people of Vida led themselves into the castle holding, what Merlin now noticed, various things from their kingdom. Some held silver-lined lanterns. Others held things such as stacks of plates and silverware, rolls of carpet, serving platters balancing large portions of food… the list went on as they hurried by, excited to display to Camelot their traditions. The other portion of people went about the towns of Camelot, being led by some of the townspeople living there. Children broke away from their parents as they were edged on by them to interact with the new children.

As for the royal family, they were being led inside the castle, being given a tour from Arthur.

“Merlin!”

Merlin whipped around and spotted Gwaine and Percival walking towards him and Kilgaa. Gwaine wore the same thing from the day before, but it was Merlin’s first time seeing Percival in his own outfit.

A low, dark green vest stretched across Percival’s torso. Beneath, he wore a simple white long-sleeved shirt. Atop his vest, a long, opened coat went down to his knees. Its colour was a smokey charcoal grey, but the cuffs were the same forest green that complemented the vest. His pants resembled that of prince Aegar’s, and his shoes were a darkwood sort of brown.

Percival smiled down at Merlin, but looked over to the silver-haired man beside him. He raised his brows at Kilgaa.

“Is that the one Merlin—“

“Yep,” replied Gwaine.

Merlin shook his head, forgetting Gwaine had thought he and Kilgaa were shagging. Kilgaa himself didn’t seem phased at this at all. He did, however, leave a smug expression across his face at the very thought, fueling Gwaine and Percival’s suspicion of them. 

“A fine pair they’d make,” said a voice behind Merlin. Merlin and the others looked to the source. It was Elyan.

“but I was certain Merlin was committed to pining over… somebody else.”

“And who would that be?” Merlin questioned genuinely, furrowing his brows at the thought. He didn’t think he was interested in anybody at all lately.

The knights all gave each other a knowing look.

“If you don’t know, we won’t tell,” said Gwaine, shaking his head.

“It’s really been obvious during the past years… but I’m willing to wait to see how it turns out,” said Elyan.

Percival nodded and said, “Even I noticed. I was surprised I didn’t find either of you in each others’ beds already.”

Kilgaa remained silent to appear neutral, but agreed with the knights’ inquiries internally. Merlin’s feelings would have been easily noticed, even without help of it being written in the prophecy.

Merlin scratched his head at that. Who could it be? He was certain he hadn’t fallen for anybody the knights knew of, and his mind worked to seek a name that was even remotely somebody he could have shown “romantic” relations to publically. Alas, no name came to mind.

He must have been wearing a puzzled expression because Gwaine laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

“I’m sure you’ll both come to terms with your emotions sooner or later,” Gwaine finished.

They all headed out to the tavern for some drinks whilst waiting for the celebration festival sort of thing to ready its preparation.

Once the sun was just starting to set, casting a brilliant spill of orange glow across the sky, the group headed outside. As soon as they stepped out, they were shunned in a state of wonder at the foreign decor around them. 

Silver-lined lanterns hung overhead in strings, hanging between rooftops of houses and markets. Their golden glow softly illuminated the streets and people around them. Laying atop the floors that cut paths through the town were dark blue rolls of velvety carpet. People of both Camelot and Vida were shuffling excitedly through the paths, wearing the best outfits they could manage. In between spaces of already existing markets and houses were more elegant-looking markets from the other kingdom, selling things from jewelry to hard leather shoes. 

Scattered outside the lines, following the now blue velvety roads, were short tables containing foods rich from Vida’s lands. Most of the foods were pork-based, and the drinks were still and multicolored in their copper chalices. 

Some of the people from Vida held large baskets atop their heads, advertising for their selling of vibrant, exotic flowers.

Chimes of bells strung in the air as people road atop their horses, ringing a small bell that called for couples to ride atop their newly-decorated steeds.

A smile broke out across Merlin’s face. It wasn’t anything like Merlin’s ever seen before. Everything was all new and the air was heavy with excitement as the crowds of people wandered about the wondrously-decorated grounds of Camelot.

“If this is the party for the townspeople, I wonder what kinds of things are waiting for the invited guests inside the castle,” said Percival in awe.

“Come on, we’d better get along before all the food and booze runs out!” Gwaine exclaimed.

“Highly doubt such a fancy place like Vida would even run out of things like food and wine,” said Elyan, though eyes shining with excitement at the scene before them.

As a man carrying a large basket of neon blue flowers passed by, Elyan called him over so that he could buy a few from him.

“Who’s that for?” Percival asked, directing his gaze at the flowers. 

“My sister. She’s still ill in bed, so she won’t be able to join the celebration. I told her I would bring her some things, though, so I won’t be able to join you guys inside the castle.”

“Alright then. We’ll be headin’ to the castle, and don’t forget to tell Guinevere I wish her well,” said Gwaine, patting Elyan’s shoulder.

“Tell Gwen I said ‘get well’, too!” Merlin called out to Elyan as they said their goodbyes and walked the opposite direction, making their way towards the castle.

As they arrived at the foot of the steps, more velvety blue carpet led its way upward through the open doors of the castle. The doors revealed a welcoming warm light frominside, alluring them into the castle. Before Merlin managed step in behind the others into the castle, he froze as he felt something cold pass through him. It wasn’t just a feeling of cold. There was an empty sort of sensation accompanying it. He shivered as the feeling abandoned his body.

Gwaine turned to Merlin, who was a few feet ahead of him. 

“You alright, Merlin?”

Merlin snapped out of his little trance and focused on Gwaine.

“Yeah. Yeah. It was nothing.”

Merlin was immediately enticed at the hallway before him, forgetting about that chilly feeling he felt merely seconds ago. No longer were there torches lighting the halls, but thin and tall rods standing on the floor that upheld the same (but smaller) silver-lined lanterns from outside. The lanterns were lined up and spaced out against the walls. In glossy white vases stood tall and vibrant flowers of orange, purple, and pink.

Overhead stood a chandelier of many tiny transparent crystals.

“This is beautiful,” Merlin breathed out, smiling broadly at the glistening hallway.

“We’re not even in the main room yet,” said Gwaine, moving on so quickly ahead that Merlin had to do a light jog as they went onward.

Later on to their left, another set of doors were spread open. Voices of countless conversations drifted out, and people dressed in Vida fashion could be spotted inside.

The group made their way into the main room, scanning the scene before them. There were about forty Vida-Camelot guests in the room as of now. Men and women dressed in different colors were sprinkled around the room, mingling with others with silver chalices in hand. 

Hanging off the ceiling was a grander chandelier whose crystals were stained a light blue. It complemented the light blue carpet that spread over the floors as well as the banner that hung on one of the walls— blue with a thin silver bird spreading its flattering broad wings. On the banner’s other side was a banner for Camelot— red with a golden dragon.

Tables were pushed up against the walls, carrying foods and wines that covered every surface of the table. There were tall marble vases that blossomed blue and red flowers beside said tables. Standing marvelously, the middle of the room stood a ten-foot glass statue of the Vida bird and another ten-foot glass statue of the dragon of Camelot. Instruments playing an upbeat tune were casted by a small group of musicians on one side of the room. 

Everyone had already split up: Gwaine dragging Percival near the table of booze, and Kilgaa… where was Kilgaa? Distracted, Merlin went wandering around by himself searching for the Khangi. He was looking in another direction when he bumped into somebody.

“Sorry,” they both said at the same time.

Merlin looked upon the man in front of him. Brown eyes, curly red hair, blue outfit…

“Forgive me, Prince Aegar!” Merlin bowed slightly.

Prince Aegar only laughed and rested his hand upon Merlin’s arm.

“Please… No need to be so modest.”

Merlin looked back up at the prince.

“What is your name?”

“Merlin, sire.”

“Again with the modesty.”

“Sorry si— I mean, Prince Aegar. It’s just a habit of mine.”

“Habit? Do you work for somebody?”

“I work for King Arthur as his manservant, but he’s given me a whole month off, so I’m not really serving him right now.”

The prince smiled at that.

“Wonderful that he cares for his servants! A nice King he turned out to be. What are his beliefs on his people and servants alike?”

Merlin thought for a bit.

“Well, he cares a lot for his people. Sometimes he stresses too much about making everything go well, though. As for his servants… I’ve been serving him for years now, and he treats me and his knights as friends. He believes that one day we would all live to be equals, like you, Prince Aegar. I think you and your family are very brave and generous for thinking that way, and I admire you greatly for that.”

Prince Aegar’s eyes glistened.

“Keep up those compliments and you’ll make me blush…”

Merlin laughed, already growing fonder of the prince.

Without thinking, Merlin asked Aegar a question he would never in his life ask Arthur.

“You want people to be equal, but what are your thoughts on sorcery?” Merlin asked, eyes going wide at his own indecency to ask something like that.

“Sorcery…” The prince hummed as he continued.

“I believe sorcerers deserve a second chance. There were some that were bad and some that used magic for good— and I don’t believe we should judge anyone based on what others have imprinted for them in their own past. In fact, sorcery fascinates me. It’s wonders what wizards and witches can do, and I very much want to study everything I can about them— perhaps even get to see some magic myself some day!” 

Merlin raised his brows in astonishment.

“I completely agree, but Arthur’s been taught by Uther to do injustice to anything or anyone in accusation of using magic.”

“I understand how that may be, but Arthur is a new king. I’m sure if he wanted everyone to be equal, he will soon come to terms that it includes sorcerers too.”

I hope so, Merlin thought.

The servant and the prince went on, talking about equality and what goes on in their kingdoms, when somebody spoke behind them.

“Is he bothering you?”

Arthur.

“No, no. Not at all! He’s quite pleasing to speak to,” replied Aegar, wrapping his arm around Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin grinned at that.

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

“Merlin? Pleasing?”

“Why, yes, we even spoke about—“

“My lord!” A voice called out not so far in the crowd.

Arthur quickly pulled Merlin in front of him and hid behind his back.

“Arth—“

“Shh!”

Merlin looked into the crowd to see whom Arthur was hiding from. It was George, the king’s faithful servant, the best servant in all five kingdoms, who was searching for him around the room. George finally began his search in an opposite direction.

Arthur stood out from beside Merlin.

“Who was that?” asked the prince.

“George. My ‘replacement’ servant. He’s too persistent and clingy sometimes, and I can’t even breathe before he’s at my side asking if I want anything.”

“Doesn’t that mean he’s a good servant, then?”

“He makes jokes about brass,” stated Arthur blandly. Though he didn’t want to admit it, he missed Merlin’s petty remarks and inferior service.

“Need me so soon, sire?” Merlin teased.

“Shut up, Merlin.”

Aegar looked between the two.

“Must be close, the two of you.”

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other. At the same time, there came responses of:

“What? Psh. Don’t think so.”

“Me? Close with him? Highly unlikely.”

The pair crossed their arms at once and looked at Aegar, expressions of forced disbelief on their faces. Prince Aegar, however, chuckled back at them.

“Right then,” said the prince looking around the room. His gaze rested upon the group of musicians not so far over to his right. He let out a sound of sudden thought and rushed over to the musicians. He spoke to them, something Arthur and Merlin couldn’t catch from their distance. The musicians nodded at the prince and proceeded to place down their current instruments. They all moved to open up their differently shaped cases and remove instruments foreign to Camelot. As the prince bowed to them, they bowed merrily in return, lifting their instruments to rest beneath their chin.

The instrument was an odd shape, and was made of sleek wood. Strings were tightened across each of its ends, and there were two carvings on the face of it. There were thin rods with white hair being lifted from each musician on their unoccupied hands, pulling it across the strings to create an enchanting sound.

People conversing have now stopped to look over to the musicians, some looking amazed at the sound the instruments sung while others looked expectant and proud. Pairs began moving out onto the vacant sections of the floor, holding onto each other’s hands as one led the other onward. They then turned to face towards each other and began dancing in orderly movements.

The prince had returned to the servant and the king. He turned to Merlin, who was gaping slightly at the beautiful sound emitting from the Vida instrument as well as at the orderly dancing across him.

“The instrument is called a ‘violin’,” the prince leaned over to Merlin as he spoke, eyes watching the crowd dancing elegantly ahead. His eyes wandered over to Merlin’s expression and ended up maintaining his gaze, moving it across the servant’s amazed features.

“They’re lovely, dancing like that,” Merlin stated, eyes still fixed on the pairs of smiling couples.

“Lovely, you say…” Prince Aegar said quietly to Merlin, eyes still fixated upon him. Merlin finally turned to the prince. The prince smiled back at him.

“Care for a dance, then?” Prince Aegar asked, lifting his hand upturned for Merlin to place his own hand on.

“W— pardon?”

“Would you care for a dance with me?”

“You’re asking me?” Merlin asked, pointing to himself. The prince laughed.

“Of course.”

Merlin looked down at the prince’s hand, not wanting to be impolite.

“I would accept, but I don’t know a thing about dancing,” Merlin stated the truth sheepishly.

“I’ll teach you, then.” Aegar took Merlin’s hand in his and led him out onto the dance floor.

“Put one hand here…” He put one of Merlin’s hands to rest upon his shoulder. “And the other…” He raised up the still connected hands of he and Merlin.

“Now, I’ll lead you. Just follow my steps.” Aegar and Merlin now focused on the movement of their feet.

“Move back with your right foot.” Merlin obeyed with each command.

“Left foot to the left. Then bring your right foot beside your left foot.”

“Move forward with your left foot.”

“Step forward diagonally with your right foot. Then bring your left foot beside your right foot.”

Aegar looked up at Merlin and smiled at his succession.

“You’ve completed the pattern. Now, we repeat the steps,” Aegar said, guiding Merlin slowly a few more rounds. Once Merlin got the hang of it at a slow pace, Aegar sped up. Merlin stepped on Aegar’s foot a few times and stumbled on multiple occasions. Merlin misstepped and lost balance, falling backwards.

“Woah there!” Aegar caught Merlin on the small of his back, laughing.

“You all right?”

Merlin was pulled back up to a standing position. His ears burned with embarrassment.

“Yeah. I’m no good at this, am I?”

“You’ve only just started, and you’re doing better than I’ve ever done when I first practiced. I stepped on my dancing partner’s skirt and it ripped right off her corset!”

Merlin laughed, having been successfully cheered up by Aegar’s story. Aegar felt delighted as he continued his steady practice with Merlin.

Arthur remained standing back at his original position, staring hard at the two on the dance floor with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You seem as if you want to dance badly,” said a dangerous yet soft voice from behind Arthur. The king turned to find the silver-haired man he had spoken to the night before.

“Either that, or you want to dance with somebody badly.” Kilgaa smirked, eyeing Merlin, who was giggling in the company of the Vida prince. Arthur took a look towards Kilgaa’s reference and his gaze stiffened immediately. He looked back at Kilgaa with an irrationally directed glare.

“I don’t see what you mean,” Arthur replied harshly. Kilgaa’s eyes curved at that.

“Oh? But you seem to be proving my claim. Even a blind person can sense the envy in your eyes…”

“I have no reason for envy,” Arthur spoke slowly, wanting to get his point across clearly.

Kilgaa hummed at that. “You should try to convince yourself before you try convincing others the denial of your longings for our dear Merlin…”

“I’m not denying anything.”

“Oh? So you admit your feelings?”

“What? That’s not what I—“

“Tsk tsk tsk,” Kilgaa wagged a slim, pointy finger at the king.

“Look over at him.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Kilgaa, scouting his intentions by looking closely into his glistening yellow eyes.

“I’m waiting,” was all Kilgaa responded in a sing-songy tone. Arthur finally obeyed with a scoff and looked over to Merlin.

“Your point?” Arthur asked, eyes still locked on Merlin.

“Now, look at how much fun he’s having. Fun he’s having with... the prince,” Kilgaa spoke slowly, smirking at the way Arthur’s lips twitched at the mention of Aegar.

“What exactly is Merlin to you, my lord?”

“... A servant… And a friend,” Arthur said firmly, staring back at Kilgaa.

“In what way would you describe such a… friend like Merlin?”

“Humble, loyal… the most loyal friend I have. He’s dull, but at times he can act like the bravest man I’ve ever met.”

“That response came quite quickly. This means you must have a special sort of interest with him, if you do not see it already.”

“As I told you, he is the most loyal friend I’ve ever had.”

“And you would die for him? A servant? A friend? King Arthur, dead risking his life for a mere servant. Why is that? Who else would you face death for?”

“My knights and my people,” Arthur responded immediately.

“That is expected of you because that is your duty. However, I know of your sacrifices for Merlin. Not long after his service for you, you find yourself and Merlin in a situation— a situation in which two cups lay before you; one is poisoned, and the other is not. You drink the mixture of both poisoned and not poisoned chalices for Merlin, even though you knew him no longer than a few days. Why is that?”

“I…” Arthur could not scavenge any response. Why had he gone out of his way to risk his life for a man he had only just met? He only remembered the days before when Merlin insulted him even as the Prince of Camelot. His first impressions of him were that he had guts to be talking to somebody of high importance that way. Perhaps he developed a sort of respect for the man. But respect doesn’t immediately mean risking your life for said person.

Kilgaa spoke as if having read Arthur’s mind.

“You ask the right questions, and yet you do not know the right answer. Look again, closely this time.” And he did.

“Now, what do you think it means to have somebody you would die for from the moment you’ve met? You would go out of your way to protect them and worry about them despite social class. You stare when he smiles without realizing it. You search for him when he isn’t there for you in the mornings. You long for him, and we can all see it except you.”

Arthur’s eyes rested blankly towards Merlin’s direction.

“What do you suppose this feeling is called between two people?” Kilgaa said softly.

Arthur frowned. “I don’t understand. We’re only friends.”

Kilgaa sighed, but was not in defeat. “Would you risk your life, say, to me, as you did Merlin when you first met?”

“No, but that’s because—“

“Think back when you first met sir Gwaine. Would you have risked your life for him the moment you’ve met?”

Arthur paused for a bit. “No.”

“Then, I assume you comprehend it is only applied to Merlin. You have had a connection with him from the start, my lord, whether you care to notice it or not. These symptoms all lead to something, something that has been there in the past and still even exists now,” Kilgaa moved towards Arthur and stopped at his side.

“Surely, I do not have to tell you the name for this feeling. But, I do believe you need to hear it from somebody else before you further deny it once more…” He leaned forward, whispering in Arthur’s ear so that there would not be mistaking what is said.

“It’s love.”

Arthur remained standing in his place as Kilgaa, finishing his duty, walked off and disappeared into the crowd that now seemed so distant and irrelevant in Arthur’s mind.

Merlin was a snarky man— persistent with his half-assed insults. He spoke, social class not having a single piece of significance in his tone and attitude. He did lousy service during his only job of being a servant. He was sensitive towards death and often stood in the way of Arthur and the knights hunting for food. His advice shouldn’t impact the king’s decisions so much, being that he was merely a servant, but it did. Arthur treasured his advice, thinking it over and utilizing it for his plans. He had so much trust in a git like Merlin.

And he was so in love with him.

Every smile, every insult, every bit of laughter— Arthur cherished. He liked being the cause of Merlin’s happiness or snarky attitude. Sometimes he could even grow a bit jealous. Though he would never admit it, he cared very much over Merlin’s well being and felt relieved knowing that he was very much alive and breathing. Sometimes he wished Merlin could stay close just for the sake of him knowing he was alright. 

Thinking all of this, Arthur focused on Merlin’s face. He was smiling that toothy little grin that made Arthur soften a bit. He knew what he thought was wrong. He can’t love a servant. He can’t love a man. He was the king, and there are things that he is expected of doing. Marrying somebody from another kingdom to come to terms of peace with. Having children to pass on the legacy of the Pendragons. It was his duty to do what was right for the kingdom. He would do anything for the good of it. Whatever it takes.

“Arthur?”

Arthur snapped out of his own thoughts and looked to Merlin, who was walking towards him.

“Are you alright? You seem a bit… distracted.”

“Oh no, it’s just—”

A scream pierced the air. Arthur and Merlin turned immediately towards the direction of the scream. Eyes scanning, they soon located a shadowy figure looming over the crowd of people. In a panic, many ran for the door, tripping over their gowns and stumbling over their own feet. The shadow, however, ignored them, seeming as though it was searching the crowd for somebody.

Gwaine and Percival emerged from the wave of people rushing the opposite direction.

“Arthur!” Gwaine tossed a sword over to Arthur, wielding a dagger of his own.

“It’s good to be prepared,” said Gwaine, holding a steady stance as the dense shadow grew ever so nearer.

Something pulled Merlin backwards by the arm, away from Arthur and the knights. It was Kilgaa, but his face seemed different. It bore the look of urgency and seriousness.

“I have known this time was coming for the longest time. That creature is a Shitaura, and no blade can penetrate it. It feeds off of magic, powerful magic. The only thing that can stop it is magic itself.”

Merlin looked around at the two knights and at Arthur.

“That’s impossible to do now, they’ll see!”

“This moment was written in the prophecy, Emrys. If this were a situation where you conceal yourself once more in front of the king or anyone else for that matter, it wouldn’t be written at all.”

“So you mean—”

Kilgaa nodded, eyes flickering red as the Shitaura swept closer. With the crowd vanished, the figure can be clearly distinguished now. It was a hard black shadow of complete emptiness, like space itself. This blank cloud was shaped as a towering minotaur, its dead eyes scanning over the knights and king carelessly. They charged at it, swinging their blades once at the dark creature. With that one swing, their blades shattered and fell in pieces all over the ground. 

“Arthur, this is a Dark Creature. It doesn’t die with simple swords!” Merlin shouted at Arthur who turned to Merlin.

“Then what do you suggest?!”

The Shitaura spotted Merlin and glided right through Arthur, causing him to shiver violently. He immediately recovered and stared wide-eyed at Merlin, the creature speeding quickly towards him.

“Merlin!”

Merlin lifted his hand, eyes glowing a brilliant gold. He didn’t know what he was to say, but words he himself didn’t recognize spilled from his lips instantaneously.

Icheh luu ved maliousa!

The creature was a few inches from him before the spell he casted caused it to burst in a blinding white cloud. Merlin inhaled most of the smoke the creature vaporized into unintentionally. This was a mistake because his throat immediately felt caught up in something so cold it was like ice itself, and his lungs felt unnaturally dried up. He couldn’t breathe.

His vision burned with the bright white light that emmitted when the Shitaura exploaded, and he fell to the ground, not sure if his eyes were opened or closed. He heard his name being called from a distance, not by Merlin, but Emrys.

Soon felt himself being lifted on the ground and placed onto a steady surface, not being able to hear anything any longer.

Kilgaa sat in a chair beside Merlin’s legs, which lay on top of the bed he rested on. Arthur sat in a chair beside Merlin’s head, but with greater distance from him. His elbows rested on his thighs, hands up to his face so that it covered everything but his stern eyes. He rubbed his hands over his face every now and then.

“Sorcerer. He’s a sorcerer,” Arthur stated with disbelief.

Kilgaa merely looked at him.

“All this time… even when he knew sorcery was outlawed…

“Did you know?” He asked Kilgaa.

Kilgaa nodded. “It was written in the prophecy, as was written that he was destined to serve you. His day of revealing his magic will contribute greatly to the future of this kingdom. Though you may not see it at this instant, it will be of great significance to you too.”

Arthur stood silent for a moment, staring down at Merlin’s face.

“‘Destined to serve me?’”

“Indeed. He is responsible for saving your life with magic on multiple occasions— secretly, so you are not to find out.”

“How is this all written in a prophecy? Why is it important?”

“Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer ever to live. His relations with you are extremely vital. It is said that the land of Albian will be united in the hands of your ruling, all because of Merlin’s choices involving you.”

Arthur remained quiet for a long while.

“He never did sought any credit for this,” Arthur thought aloud

 

“That is not why he did it.”

Arthur looked over to Kilgaa. 

“Arthur, you have more significance in Merlin’s life than you give yourself credit for. He cares deeply about your impressions on him. Every little thing you do matters to him.”

Kilgaa took a glance at the look in Arthur’s eyes.

“Merin was born with magic. It is part of who he is. Keep in mind that your discrimination against sorcery inflicts upon discrimination against Merlin. You are a new king. A new ruler. What your father believed before does not automatically mean you are to believe things that way too. Love is stronger than hatred. It can change things for the better.”

With that, Kilgaa stood up and leaned over Merlin, hovering above his face. He looked at Arthur in the corner of his eye.

“I’m going to heal him now. It is time you speak to Merlin yourself to make your decision.”

Kilgaa’s eyes flashed scarlet, healing something stronger than he was used to. He leaned down and rested his lips upon Merlin’s for a few seconds. He then moved away, his eyes turning back to its original color. He stood up from Merlin and turned to Arthur.

“Every little thing you say matters most to what will happen in the future— what Merlin will do in the future,” Kilgaa repeated steadily as he finally made his way out of the chamber.

Merlin stirred not long after Kilgaa’s departure. He sat up halfway slowly, clutching his forehead with a wince. His gaze drifted to Arthur’s after he blinked out the light from his eyes.

“Arthur.” He sounded startled and sat up quickly.

“Merlin.”

 

“Arthur, I can explain. I was born a sorcerer, it wasn’t my choice. It’s my destiny to serve you and it just so happens that Uther despised sorcerers like me, so I stayed quiet. I can’t help being who I am. You are a different person than Uther and I believe you will do better as a king than he did. Not that I’m insulting Uther, it’s just—”

“Merlin.”

“I don’t want to leave, but I can. I understand how you may feel about me but I really feel you can make a change. If not, you can banish me. I… I just…” Merlin started tearing up helplessly.

“I don’t want to leave. Not all sorcerers are bad. I swear I never had any ill intentions while serving you. I didn’t choose to wield magic, and I can’t take it away… I swear I—”

“Merlin.” Arthur stated firmly.

Merlin stopped his explaining and looked over at Arthur, struggling to look at him directly.

“Merlin, I don’t want you to change.”

Merlin froze. What?

“Wh-- what do you mean?”

“I know you well enough to know you wouldn’t even harm a fly. I couldn’t believe you were a sorcerer at first because you just weren’t fit for doing anything evil. But you made me believe sorcery isn’t only practiced with dark intentions. You saved me earlier, and, apparently, at other times too.” Arthur placed his hand upon Merlin’s shoulder.

“Thank you… for being so loyal to me.”

This couldn’t be real. Merlin was swaying with emotions. He was glad. Relieved. Thankful. He was glad to have a king like Arthur Pendragon.

“A-arthur,” he gasped. He couldn’t believe it. Tears struck down his face without him meaning to. He felt his face break into the widest smile he’s ever had. His throat let out a relieved bit of laughter.

“Arthur… thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

More tears fell down his face as Arthur leaned forward and took him into his own embrace.

“No need to be such a girl, Merlin.”


End file.
